1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid member with a waterproof function of an electronic equipment and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a seal structure such as to prevent a water drop from entering into an inner portion of an electronic equipment such as a cell phone terminal or the like.
Accordingly, the lid member with the waterproof function in accordance with the present invention is preferably used as a seal structure of a connector portion of a waterproof electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, in a portable terminal, a connector lid which opens and closes the connector is provided.
In other words, the connector lid which opens and closes a communication port for the connector is fixed and retained to a side of a housing (a case) by a band-like flexible band portion.
Further, a small rib-shaped seal ring portion is formed around a whole periphery in a peripheral side surface of the connector lid which occludes the connector.
In accordance with the above-mentioned structure, the connector lid seals the communication port for the connector in a watertight manner.
This kind of connector lid is specifically structured such that a waterproof plug, in which a rubber packing formed by a silicone rubber is insert molded around a plug member which is formed in an inner side of a lid member formed by, for example a polycarbonate, is integrated with the connector lid by means of a ultrasonic deposition (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-84438).
However, since the waterproof plug exists in the inner side of the connector lid, there has been brought about a problem that both a thickness of a whole of the connector lid and a manufacturing cost are increased.
Accordingly, there has been made a proposal of integrating the waterproof member with the connector lid so as to achieve a thinning of the waterproof structure of the connector lid (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-186562).
However, there has been brought about a problem that the connector lid is damaged at a time of integrating the waterproof member, which is made of the rubber-like elastic material, with the connector lid which is made of the resin material such as the polycarbonate or the like.
In other words, since an electronic equipment such as a cell phone or the like gives importance to an outer appearance beauty very much, it is necessary to avoid a matter that a part of the rubber-like elastic material constructing the waterproof member generates a burr leakage protruding to an unnecessary position.
In order to achieve this purpose, it is necessary to raise a mold clamping pressure to a fixed value or more, at a time of molding the waterproof member which is made of the rubber-like elastic material.
As a result, there has existed unavoidably a problem that a coated surface of the connector lid made of the resin material such as the polycarbonate or the like is damaged. Particularly, in the case that a thin extension portion is provided for preventing the waterproof member, which is made of the rubber-like elastic material, from peeling off from the connector lid which is made of the resin material, the problem mentioned above has appeared remarkably.